


For all the time that i have loved you

by hqfurudate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqfurudate/pseuds/hqfurudate
Summary: Sugawara's morning routine includes waking up earlier than his alarm and making bento for Miya Osamu. The man he loves for the last 3 years.
Relationships: Miya Osamu / Sugawara koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	For all the time that i have loved you

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I apologize in advance. I am still learning~
> 
> Also, they are all in the same year.

Coming sooooon~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent highschool fic of OsaSuga


End file.
